1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for washing a pet, and more particularly, to a convenient and useful pet washing apparatus.
2. Background
Various devices have been used for grooming or bathing pets. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,064, issued to Mondine et al., discloses an animal bath apparatus. The apparatus is shaped like a box. While the device could be used to bathe a pet from the top, it does not provide for drainage of used bath water. Furthermore, it is not collapsible and thus it is cumbersome to move around and takes up significant storage space.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,931, issued to McDonough, discloses a tub to be used for washing an animal. However, again, the device takes up significant space, and drainage is through the bottom only.
Numerous other apparatus have been proposed. However, none of them are particularly compact, nor do they provide a useful way to handle drainage issues.
Thus, there remains a need for a pet washing apparatus which is collapsible, compact, easily portable, and provides a convenient way to bathe a pet.